


These Boundaries Called Waistlines

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Time Bad Boy, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottom!Kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: UST with eventual Top!James/Kendall</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boundaries Called Waistlines

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "...Because I Spit Hot Fire" by You, Me, And Everyone We Know.

It's no secret that Kendall is damn sexy in skinny jeans. At least, not after today and the whole Wayne-Wayne fiasco. And it's also no secret that James is a little bit not-completely-straight, especially where Kendall is concerned.  
  
But what is a secret? Is that Kendall may be a tiny bit gay for James too. Or a lot. He may actually be a giant flaming homo visible from outer space when it comes to the taller boy. Possibly.  
  
But details aside, neither boy had ever thought anything would come of their not-so-secret crushes. At least not before today...  
  


* * *

  
When Kendall comes out in a leather jacket, jeans tight enough to show off the curve of his ass, and charcoal lacing his eyes, James pretty much loses his shit. Kendall is fucking gorgeous, strutting around like he means business, with his hair in his eyes and that sexy smirk on his face. And while everyone celebrates the defeat of the wannabe bad boy, it's all James can do not to slam their savior against the wall and take him right there.  
  
After a short impromptu celebration, Gustavo dismisses them for the day. The boys take the limo back to the Palm Woods and Logan disappears to mope about being voted as the one to be kicked out of the band and Carlos follows to comfort his friend. Kendall and James would have done the same, but Kendall is desperate to get out of what he considers to be ridiculous clothes and James is just as desperate to get him out of those clothes.  
  
Kendall slips off the jacket as the two boys enter the apartment and James feels his mouth water as the shorter boy's muscular arms are revealed. Kendall's rambling on about something as he struggles to fit the jacket on a hanger and James is mesmerized by the way the younger boy's adam's apple bobs every so often. He finds himself swallowing along.  
  
"-was awesome! I can't believe Gustavo let me destroy his office like that! I mean, he- James? James, are you even listening to me?" Kendall asks, frowning. James finds himself staring intently at his pouty lips, tongue flicking out to wet his own .   
  
Kendall shifts nervously and James' eyes snap up, "Huh?"  
  
"Um...okay. I was just..." Kendall starts, almost instantly cutting himself off with a scowl, "What are you looking at??" James is about to make up a bullshit answer when Kendall saves him the trouble, his expression quickly shifting to comprehension, "Oh. Oh crap. Look, I know I should've asked before I borrowed your shirt but it was an emergency so-"  
  
James seriously pops a boner right fucking there. Kendall is wearing his shirt. The shirt that has been touching his skin is now touching Kendall's bare chest and his delicious stomach and his freaking nipples are being caressed by the very fabric that lives in James' closet.  
  
His fucking palms are sweating rivers.  
  
"Here, I'll just-" And Kendall pulls off his-  _James'_ \- shirt like it's totally normal for him to strip in front of his best friend. Which, okay, _it is_ , but James normally has more control over himself. So it's totally Kendall's fault that James' resolve snaps and he shoves the shorter boy down onto the nearest bed.  
  
Kendall hits the mattress with a confused 'oomph' and a partial 'What the hell, James?' before having his words cut off by an eager tongue. He freezes, stunned as James kisses him desperately and tickles his teeth.  
  
Kendall stares up at his friends in shock as James pulls back guiltily, on the verge of a panic attack, "Shit. Kendall, I-I-"  
  
Kendall quickly wraps his hand around the back of James' neck and pulls the brunette back down onto him. He spreads his legs to give James a place to lay and finds his hands traveling up a well-toned back. James' hands hesitantly settle in Kendall's hair. When Kendall nips his lip, James gives up any semblance of self-control and starts tugging and stroking as he kisses Kendall like an animal.  
  
Kendall moans, bucking his hips up with a grunt, "James, please."  
  
James ruts right back, letting Kendall feel his length and then large hands are undoing his pants and Kendall sighs in relief as his cock is freed from the confines of his way too-tight jeans. James' hand slips inside and he gasps to discover that the object of his affection is free-balling it. Kendall blushes and whimpers as a warm hand grips him. He slips his hands out of James' shirt and grabs the hem, pulling up. James leans back to assist and quickly returns, their naked chests warm against one another.  
  
Kendall works on James' belt while the brunette eases his skinny jeans down his hips. Once he's finished with James' belt, Kendall kicks the uncomfortable clothing away and lays there panting in all his glory, wearing nothing but a couple of bracelets. James stands to drop his own jeans and briefs and quickly climbs back on top of the blonde.   
  
His breath vanishes when he looks into Kendall's eyes. The blonde is staring up at him in awe, like he's seen God or something and James is suddenly nervous. He's never had anyone look at him like that. He's had people gawk and stare and admire him, but he's never had someone look at him with such faith and trust and absolute wonderment. It's a little unsettling. Overwhelming, if he's honest.  
  
James freezes, still perched between his best friend's legs and waits. Kendall's eyes are locked onto him and neither boy is breathing for what feels like forever. Then Kendall licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry and voice just short of a whisper, "I'm yours."  
  
And James feels the world jolt back into normal motion. His lips are against Kendall's, who is kissing back with the same passion he has in all aspects of his life and James wonders why people aren't having wars over who gets to have that sort of love directed towards them, because he knows he would kill if it meant he could keep this feeling forever.  
  
Kendall's hand winds back into his hair, the other clawing at James' back and he'll have welts there later, for sure. James cups Kendall's cheek, a finger of his other hand sliding between their lips and Kendall moans. Their tongues wrestle around the digit and James pulls back to watch Kendall suck his other fingers.  
  
Kendall's eyes are closed and his skin is flushed as his tongue flicks over James' skin. James almost forgets why Kendall is licking his hand and he's half-tempted to forget the whole thing in favor of watching Kendall's expressions. Nobody has ever looked so sexy or enthusiastic sucking on anything as Kendall does right now, he's sure.  
  
But then Kendall's eyes blink open and they're pleading with him, so James pulls his hand away, replacing them with his lips as he reaches down, around, and finally in.  
  
Kendall keens as he's breeched and his hand tightens in James' hair, nails digging into the brunette's shoulder. James hisses at the burn but doesn't pull back. He tries to distract Kendall by deepening the kiss and Kendall lets out the most desperate sound James has ever heard. He's pretty sure it's actually his name that Kendall is trying to say.  
  
One finger turns to two and Kendall's kiss is more of a desperate search for air than anything romantic. James is sure the blonde is sucking all of the oxygen out of his lungs because of how light-headed he is, but he's not really bothered by the prospect.   
  
James twists his fingers slowly inside the blonde, shushing Kendall with soft kisses. Kendall's hips jerk with every movement, his breath coming out shallow and needy.  
  
"James. Oh God, James. Uhh..." Kendall moans, head falling back. James latches onto his neck, marking the shorter boy as his. Kendall groans and James feels him relax in one sudden shudder.  
  
He removes his fingers and Kendall doesn't do much more than gasp. James can feel a heart beat traveling through his body, but this close, he's not sure who's it is.  
  
"Kendall?" James asks, earnest eyes watching for the slightest hint of hesitation.  
  
Kendall's gaze shifts down to meet him and the blonde brings a hand up to James' face, thumb tracing his lips, "You and me, James. That doesn't change, ever."  
  
James nods his confirmation and Kendall fights to keep his smile in check. James grins back, "Friends first."  
  
Kendall nods, his expression shifting to something more serious, something tender, "Take me, James."  
  
James leans down to bring their lips together as he lines up. Kendall kisses back softly, gasping at the pressure of James' entrance. James freezes until Kendall starts kissing back again, every exhale tickling his lips.  
  
James trails his lips down Kendall's neck. He's careful to keep his movements slow, tan hands stroking over Kendall's sides as gently as air. Kendall's hands are resting on the back of his neck, fingers dipping into his hair, petting the nape of his neck and squeezing when he feels the strain.   
  
James mumbles nonsense he won't ever remember saying, even though he'll be able to swear on everything that is right and honest that he means each and every word. Kendall says his name like a mantra, as if he's trying to convince himself that it really is James, his best friend, the one who he risked everything for, above and within him.  
  
James pauses when he's fully seated inside. He brushes their noses together, "Kendall, open your eyes. Let me see you."  
  
Kendall's eyelids flutter open, a flicker of gold in the roughest green. There's a forest in his eyes, an untamed beauty that will shares it's secrets with none but those it deems worthy. James is touched to know he's among the few who have seen Kendall completely unguarded.  
  
"You're beautiful." He says, not having any memory of opening his mouth.   
  
Kendall blushes, "So are you."  
  
James kisses his lover gently, pulling back the slightest bit, just enough to make Kendall's mouth fall open in a pleasured gasp. He raises himself to better watch Kendall's expression, not wanting to miss any of the shifts in the younger boy's face. He wants to remember this, all of it. The way Kendall bites his lip and blinks so slowly, and the way he smells a bit like old leather, but mostly like pine trees and home.   
  
James feels soft skin give way to callouses as he links their hands. Kendall groans, pushing back eagerly as James takes advantage of the new leverage, "James..."  
  
"Shh... I gotcha'." James assures, thrusting his hips. The glide of their bodies grows smoother with every movement, sweat and trust easing the way. Their fingers remain intertwined on either side of Kendall's head, eyes locked on each other.  
  
James can feel Kendall's toes curling against the tops of his feet and he squeezes their hands together in response, moving a little faster, driving a little deeper, taking a little more and giving his all.  
  
Kendall suddenly arches up into him, a low moan breaking past his lips. James groans in sync, his belly full of coils that tighten and relax as he feels a familiar rush, magnified to an unfamiliar level by Kendall's touch.   
  
James comes back to himself slowly. He carefully releases Kendall's hands only to have the grip return with an uncharacteristic fear, a sort of desperation, "Stay."  
  
James smiles, "Wasn't leaving."  
  
Kendall reluctantly releases his hand and James grabs his shirt, wiping Kendall off, before sinking into the mattress at Kendall's side, breathing heavy. James re-links their hands and Kendall curls into his side with a sleepy mewl.  
  
James looks down at the blonde mop of hair on his chest and smiles. He places a kiss on Kendall's head and decides that he's actually kind of grateful for Wayne Wayne.


End file.
